


命运归无 Fate into Naught

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FateZero英灵们各自的过去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. into Archer：nullification of Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate/ into Naught](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8811) by c'estquatre. 



> 题目：Fate into Naught 命运归无  
>  作者：c'estquatre  
>  人物：Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Assassin, Caster, Rider  
>  分级：T  
>  类型：Supernatural 灵异  
>  简介：FateZero英灵们各自的过去。  
>  链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7188790/1/Fate_into_Naught  
>  授权：err sure if you want?  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 如空即是色  
>  则  
>  色即是空  
>  故  
>  遁去这无垠与无解之恶  
>  命终将毁  
>  一执而往  
>  一执而往，故尽所能  
>  故将行  
>  皆无  
> 
> 
> To bottlingfireflies：萤虫之光，终有熄时。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _汝为何而哭？英雄王问，难道，汝此时终后悔伴吾之身侧了吗？_  
>  _并非如此——他回答，只是吾殁之后，还有谁能理解汝？还有谁能伴汝前行？吾友……当吾念及从今往后，汝将孤身一人，怎不长痛至此……_
> 
> _\- Archer and Enkidu, Fate/Zero_

“该死，该死，该死该死该死该死……”

烈火燃尽的荒原之上，两组无限的剑群正彼此对撞。

 

“区区贱民，竟逼得本王[1]祭出宝剑……”

泄愤般平举起手，从不曾令我失望的乖离剑即刻出现在身后。

 

但就在灼伤的手指触碰到剑柄的瞬间……

 

“我绝不会放过你！”耳畔传来那个低等的盗版商的怒吼。

 

“Gah——”

 

他挥动着双剑，将我刚握住武器的那只手臂狠狠斩下——干脆利落。

 

“什（么）——”

“王之财宝”猛地停止了开启，手臂和乖离剑一同坠落，而我身无寸铁。

 

那个杂种刚刚切下了本王的手臂？

他竟然切下了世上最强大的王——吉尔伽美什——的手臂？

 

思维乱成一团，眼角却瞥见那人朝他冲了过来——带着必胜般的错误信心。

 

不是现在。

我不会死在这里，杂种！

 

纵身后退，在勉强闪过双剑的攻击之后，我终于决心撤退。

我承认这是事实；

本王只承认这一个事实：

“呵——在这地方，你是比本王强上一点。”

是的，这里，你也只是在这个不入流的固有结界里能比过我罢了，所以我必须撤出结界才行——尽管这么想着，之前说出的话仍让我满心厌恶。

 

“我不会让——”我听见那家伙的大喊，“——你逃走，该死！”

 

我以一个王者该有的姿态奔跑着，并取出了件宝具以防万一。

 

他（如我所料地）追赶了上来，我转身与他对峙——这大概是我最后能展现王者风范的时刻了。

 

“——啊？”

“什么——？”

声音诡异地重合。这本没什么好惊讶的——如果那声音的确是来自那个盗版商而不是其他什么东西的话。

 

下一瞬，天地变色。

一股强大的能量将本就接近崩溃的固有结界彻底击垮，而那从湖的另一边冲将而来的光芒更是将这整座剑山消泯。

我看见他朝我袭来，手中仍是双剑紧握，（那姿态）好似手中握着的是他的全部生命和理想。我看着自己仅剩的左手和手中的武器……没有关系，即使没了右臂，即使只有这次等的宝具，什么都没关系，我所要做的就只是用这把剑杀了那个劣等的盗版商，夺回王者的尊严！

 

然而在结界被吹散之后……

DIE

我的胸前突然出现了一个黑洞，一个大到足以吞没一个人的黑洞。

“等等……什么？”

在我的身上？！

我只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体一点点被吞噬，终被全部吞没。

 

“等——”我甚至来不及说完……

“等等”——在我陷入黑暗之前。

 

***

 

倏地睁开眼睛，却是满目的——

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

我回以冷哼。

 

又来了，一切又要重头开始了？呵，为什么这东西没有第一时间认识到这个事实——我是王。

这世间全部的恶？

那又如何，在我面前它简直不堪一击。

死？

难道它是想说我要死了吗？

哈！有趣，我猜这就是那些人能从这“万能许愿机”中获得的唯一东西了。（可惜）无论你怎么说，我都不会死。本王不会像那家伙一样死去；更不会像任何人类那样死去。

你问为什么？

因为我是王，本王当然不会被一个小屁孩打败。

 

可惜因着立足点的失去，我只能不断向着虚空坠落，受损的身体更是开始支离破碎；

与此同时，黑暗却被无数的屏幕遮盖——屏幕上显示着的，那重要过一切的曾经……

 

***

【TBC】

> [1]关于称谓：
> 
> 因为本文通篇第一人称，所以正常情况下还是用“我”来指代闪闪；
> 
> “本王”是对话和情绪激烈的时候；
> 
> “孤”大概也会用在回忆里的场景←因为文案中恩奇都一直觉得闪闪很孤独，所以想用这个自称体现这种情绪><。


	2. Lancer：admonished Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枪公主。公主黑。慎入

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _与他荣耀休戚相关的誓约之重_
> 
> _与他始终立志追寻的忠诚之路_
> 
> _——哪方才是他之所求？_
> 
> _多少次他自我挣扎质疑_
> 
> _却终究无谋_
> 
> _这即是为何他如此奔走，与骄傲无由_
> 
> _英雄与公主执手远走，将所有的辉煌弃之脑后[2]_
> 
> -Lancer, Fate/Zero

“你爱我哪里呢？”我问她。

她的眼里含着泪水，却转身不愿再与我对视。

我看着她凝视身前的树木，空气中传来缓慢的回答：

“我不知道。”

 

那并不是我希望听到的答案，却只因为……

我知道那正是事实。

 

你从未爱过我，不是吗？

所有你以为的一切不过因为这被诅咒的爱情痣，你的感情，你的情绪，除此之外毫无意义。一反往日的谨慎，我忍不住放下了手中武器，将身心都松懈下来。僵硬地勾起嘴角，我向着心底的恐惧妥协。

 

“没关系，我知道。我一直都知道的。”

 

只是无法接受。

 

就因为她，我背弃了自己的主上；而如今，我只能不断听着他们——我曾经的战友们——的声音越来越近，直至我的耳朵都能感受到他们行军时大地的震颤……

 

她转身将我的头搂在胸前。

肌肤下的心跳逐渐与呼吸调成同一频率，我努力平复内心，试着让自己相信那拼命争取而得到的错觉。

 

她将嘴唇下移，在我耳边轻柔地吐息。

“抱歉，虽然我说不出为什么，但……”我想我不需要再听下去了。

 

我努力让自己的思绪被其他事物占据——那些战争，那曾经经历过的种种险境，那些，我曾为之奋斗甚至几乎为之丧命的一切。

 

从为两人的生存而奋斗以来，我头一次质疑起自己的动机。

我为什么要像这样逃亡？我的选择又是否真的符合骑士道精神？

我努力寻求问题的答案，尽管我同样清楚自己不曾有丝毫后悔。我不后悔于自己的选择，即使我……

 

“我不知道为什么，但我知道……我爱你。”

简单的语句将脑中原先的全部内容瞬间洗刷冲尽，转而彻底占据了我的心神。

 

虽然不能给出同样的回应，我却希望自己能够守住她的这份心情。于是我只是垂下了紧握长枪的双手，准备和即将到来的暴风骤雨对抗。

“我会保护你。”我近乎妥协地回答，转身看向曾经同属费奥纳骑士团的战友们。

 

我永远不会，是的，永远……不会有感情，我什么都不会有，除却虚无。

“我……爱……你。”她说着，仿佛一场破碎的诀别。

而我的大脑再次陷入一片空白。

 

***

 

“我爱你，”她的话语抹去了我脑中原有的一切，“我以爱情作为代价，请你接受这一禁制。阁下 **[3]** ，无论如何，请帮我废除这可憎的婚姻。请带我远去……直至世界的尽头。”

 

在她的眼中，我看不到羞耻——即使这正是她婚前的宴席，即使她向我设下了恶魔般的禁制迫我必须遵从，即使她做出了这一切，在她眼中，我却看不见愧疚。

我环顾这红木造就的厅堂，不明白公主为何要让我带她离开。王（指芬恩）虽确已垂暮，却拥有这般奢侈之所，而在富有与辉煌之外，他更是自古以来最伟大的战士之一。为何她会……

 

当我们终于从宴会的大厅中逃离，她看着我惊诧的面容（平静地）开口：

“芬恩已被我酿制的美酒灌醉 **[4]** ；我们的时间不多。”

 

头一次的，我开始正视眼前的公主，这个所谓在这片大陆上最美貌的存在——这不是我第一次见到她，却是第一次在这样近的距离之下。

 

无疑她是美丽的，只是，那美丽不是因为她柔顺的栗色长发，也不是因为那令人舒适的浅棕色的眼睛；不是因为那纤细的躯体，更不是因为她精致的面容。当她转身注视我的时候，我想我终于可以断定，那(目光)才是她最令人致命的地方。

没有哪个男人能逃出那样的视线——它让人不自觉想保护她，就像对待一块易碎的水晶。

也许在她尚未意识到时，那眼神便已漫不经心地成为了她的本能——而它令我作呕。

 

很快，我就明白了我厌恶它的原因。

 

***

 

她竟真的放倒了所有人，这个公主；（我得承认）她在药物方面的掌握度相当惊人。

我们一声不吭的离开了城堡，最终，在走了一英里之后：

“阁下，我太疲倦了，我们已经走了那么久的路，今晚能否就在此扎营休憩？”

 

我伸手拍了拍脸颊。

战友们说的对极了——永远别和一位公主私奔，只要你不想一路都被抱怨和哭泣包围——正如他们所说的，一个公主唯一的用处就是她的王位。

 

我尽可能让自己亲切的回视，并温和的作答：

“很抱歉公主殿下，行军到此处不过半天的路程，我们必须设法进到林中去。”我指向较远处那片茂密而晦暗的森林。

 

她的眼睛垂了下来，表情哭丧得仿佛一个稚嫩的孩童，而不是一个十九岁的女人 **[5]** 。显然她试图开口说些什么，却被从小养成的教养制止。

 

我知道此刻她心底正进行着一场战争，关于她的教养与渴望之间的战争。她也许很渴望休憩，却无法违背“主人”的要求。

最终，她仿若耳语般吐出了一个单词：

“Grainne，”声音柔软而甜美，仿佛一块加了太多糖粉的蛋糕。

意料之外的，她说了她的名字。

 

“恩？”

我并不很理解她的意思。她是想说什么？

 

“请……叫我……Grainne。”

我忍不住看了她一眼，想要确认她说出的话，而毫不意外地，我看见了满脸的痴迷。我知道这不能说是谁的过错，只是因为我这张被诅咒了的脸罢了。所以我只能把（把什么呢？）视为我的责任，

 

再一次地，她转身羞涩地看向我，就像她原本在新婚时该有的模样。

 

嗯……最终我还是决定接受她给下的禁制并且保护她——不仅仅是因为责任，更为了骑士的荣誉。只是我仍在后悔一件事——我迫切地希望能更改这一事实……她仍穿着的那件完全不利于奔跑的婚纱。

为此，我（不得不）决定背着她直到那片森林。

 

***

 

放眼望去，古树繁茂的枝叶纵横交错着将整片天空铺满。在这样幽深诡秘的森林里，洁白的婚纱让隐蔽都成了奢望，而公主脚上精致的双鞋更令她在这鲜活的土地上寸步难行。她走得磕磕碰碰，几次被树根绊倒，却仍是红着满是尘土的脸庞拒绝了我的帮助——尽管在她第一次跌倒时我就提议过再背她走一段路。

她的倔强令人惊叹，所以我想我需要给她足够的（表现倔强的）机会。

 

然而当一只老鼠吱吱叫着跑过，她立刻变得畏缩了——于是继蜻蜓、毛虫和甲虫之后，我又在脑中那张日益增长的名单上添加了一笔。

 

当然，作为一个曾将整个王国作为嫁妆的公主，有这类问题的出现亦情有可原——我诚心相信这一点——她必定几乎从未踏出过殿门一步，所以我曾经一度怀疑她所有的渴望不过是尽她最大的可能亲自观察这个世界。

 

也许爱从不是她离开的原因——遗憾的是我的思绪仅是在这一奢望上短暂地流连了一会儿，随即便被那壮观的骑兵队和随风飘扬的费奥纳骑士团的旗帜打断。

 

我狠狠斥责了自己的走神。

 

我看见自己曾经率领作战过的四百位骑士，我知道他们的能力强悍而可怕。

当他们居高临下地看着这片土地，我知道他们每一个人都不逊色于大不列颠之王的圆桌骑士；此刻在这杂草丛生的森林里，我看着阳光在他们的盔甲上斑驳地洒落，表情晦暗不明——我却知道那一定充满了失望。

 

奥斯卡，莪相，过往的回忆纷纷涌上脑海，比之更多的却是满心的懊悔

 

——为什么我要为一个女人而舍弃他们？真正加诸我身的不过是一个禁制，我却……

 

我将目光从他们脸色一一扫过，最终停在了那人的身上——我的王，那个我所背叛的人，那个被我带走了未婚妻的人。

他眼底燃烧的怒火仍旧激烈，却再也无关情爱 **[6]** ；那是一种，仿佛自己的东西被夺走之后的不甘的恨意。

 

我确信如果有翅膀的话他一定会瞬间冲到我面前（杀了我），但他只是迈出了一步。

 

“把她交出来，”苍老而沙哑的声音不带有任何情绪，我亦无法从中揣测些许。

 

我张了张口，试图解释这一切——却被Grainne的嘴唇堵了回去。紧贴着的双唇柔软而甜美，仿佛烂熟的水果一般令人作呕。

 

她（轻巧的）打碎了我与吾王谈判并获得赦免的希望，又用七个另外的吻将我所有的生机一并毁灭。

 

他挥着传说中光辉而锋利的爱剑朝我砍来，被我用裹着金光的黄枪勉力挡下。心眼让我清楚的知道自己无法在抵挡下一次攻击的同时保护好Grainne，除非……但我不能……

 

——最终，我只能像个懦夫一样闭上了眼睛。

——然而预想中的剑气却迟迟没有来临。时间被停住了。

 

一团光芒如鲜花盛开般遍布角落，将所有的阴影甚至光线都一并掩去。那是人类之希望与贪念的结晶，因众人祈求而诞生的诸善与诸恶之“神”。

 

他以荣耀作外衣；将雕塑般完美的躯壳笼罩于发光的长袍之下。阳光般耀眼的卷发无风自动，双唇艳丽如红宝石镶嵌在大理石般英俊的脸上。

 

那是足以傲视众生的美丽。

无可企及。

 

安格斯，爱与青春之神——我喜怒不定的养父啊。

在这般神祗的视线之下，恐怕Grainne会直接晕厥过去罢。

 

“Diarmuid，你怎会让自己陷入这般境地？”他气恼的斥责。

“我很抱歉父神……但还请您用隐身斗篷带我们离开。”

“我只能带走一个人。”他断然作答。

“那就带她走吧。”我用手比划了下Grainne。

 

他看上去惊讶极了。

“她不是……他的新娘吗？”他指着人群正中间的芬恩 **[7]** 。

我倒是为他竟还关注着人类世界而吃了一惊。

“说来话长，下次见面时我会告诉您的，拜托了父神，事出紧急。”

他阴沉了脸色，却还是考虑到此刻的情形而做出了妥协：“好吧。”

他张手展开斗篷，无声地将公主包裹其中，一道金光之后……他消失了，仿佛从未出现过一般；而时间亦回到最初的紧张氛围。

 

迟迟未到的剑击终于落下，却因时间的推移而让我成功躲避。

 

“吾王，恳请您，收回您的剑。”我请求他回到最初的谈判。

他并不理会，只是以他所能发出的最大音量怒吼着，于是我只能收了声沉默。

 

他是我的君主。

对抗并非我之意愿，（如果可能）我绝不愿毁去骑士的荣光——于我即是忠诚——但我已身负禁制，誓将公主带去世界尽头。

吾王啊，即使我无怨魂归剑下，却不能在此刻死去；然我既仍视你为友，便不会做杀友之事，故……

 

我向后退了五步（这五步已经足够），然后提起红枪——两柄中更长的那个。两步向前，能量流转于魔术回路；三步，红枪猛然掷入地面。

 

芬恩同样攻击而来，铠甲与手中的神剑折射出刺目的光芒，宣示着主人的愤怒。虽不再年轻却仍旧英俊的脸庞因愤怒而变得扭曲，一贯收拾得整齐服帖的银色短发亦随着主人狂躁的情绪而越发纷乱。原本透着睿智的双眼此刻更是睚眦欲裂，满载厌恶。

 

我尽可能地让自己的眼神表达出和解的善意，却在触及对方仇恨的目光时（猛然一惊）。

 

在他眼底的是因为背叛而灼烧的怒火吗？

因为谁的背叛？

Grainne？

我？

还是我们？

 

不用担心，没事的。我想去劝慰——毕竟在我过去短暂的时光中，这个男人始终占据着一席之地。

 

“吾王啊，不论发生何事，不论我做了什么，我都是您的骑士——这一点永远凌驾于一切之上，为此，无论您是怎样的痛恨抑或愤怒，都请您记得。我永远不会攻击您，永远不会伤害您，因为……”

 

他挥剑打断了我的诉说。

 

电光火石之间，我（以最快的速度）弹跳至空中，躲过了分尸的命运。以插入地面的长矛做撑杆，我不断地起跳并寻找下一个支点。整支队伍的视线随着我的动作起伏，而我借着他们的长矛在阵中穿梭跳跃，最终落于队列的另一边。

 

双脚触及地面的那一刻，我心底涌上的除了逃生的欣喜，更多地却是害怕，怕我的挚友终将追赶上我。所幸的是，他们并未移动分毫——在获得指令前他们不会行动，而他们的首领却已彻底陷入了沉默。

 

难道吾王终意识到追捕我毫无意义了吗？

 

不、绝非如此。

他之所以停下不过是因为我的抗令——因为我带着显而易见的忠诚的抗令。他只是无法理解，就像其他任何人一样，他无法理解一个高尚而忠诚的绑匪的思维。

 

作为一个坚信“吾即真理”的王者，我确信此刻他的心底正有如煤炭在燃烧，毒雾遍布躯体的角落——而那雾气将毁灭他的身心。

我没有停止奔逃，却歉意的微曲了身体；我仍是伤到了他，哪怕我曾起誓永远不会。

我在他心上最脆弱的地方——他予我的信任——创下了重伤，所以（无论如何）我不能再伤他了。他是我效忠的君王，我本应将全部的人生奉上。

然而另一边，有关那个被宠坏的公主的念头却像流水般不断涌上：仅仅相处了一天，我就已经对她深感不满，但若拒绝她的请求，则与我身负的禁制 **[8]** 相悖。无论怎样的抉择，都将毁去我仅剩的荣耀……

巨大的压力使大脑停止了运转，于是我只能埋头狂奔。

我飞奔着逃离

又在逃离什么？

 

***

 

我转头看着她坐在火堆旁，身上穿的已不再是原先可笑的礼服长袍，但我对她的看法仍旧不会改变。那些肩上不曾担负着一个国家命运的人永远也无法体会她身上环绕着的富贵光环所代表的含义，我知道这点，却无法给予她丝毫同情——抑或重视。无论如何，是她把我拖入了深渊，是她害我不得不陪她一同逃离她与吾王那场无爱的政治婚姻。

她似是注意到了我的视线，转身羞涩的看着我。

 

“我能请你听一下我说的而不是色迷迷地盯着她了吗？”我的养父怒气冲冲地开口。

 

“我不是、我……”我试着解释，但……

 

“告诉我你的选择，如果你现在回到芬恩身边祈求他的原谅，也许还来得及挽回；或者你也可以选择继续跟这个娇惯了的公主私奔。”

 

“我……我……我不知道该怎么办。”我沮丧极了。

 

“你爱她吗？”他开门见山地问道。

 

“当然不。”我毫不犹豫地回答。

 

“那又是为什么？为什么你要和她一起私奔？”

 

“因为这颗爱情痣。它让她陷入了爱情（的幻觉）……我、我想我有责任。”

 

他看着我叹了口气：“又是那东西？你该知道所有发生的一切都——”

 

“我知道父亲，我知道那不是我的过错。但我只是……我是说……”

 

“你希望那是你的错？”他冷哼，“听起来像是你承认爱她了。”

 

“不！我……我必须安顿好她，我得找到解决的方法或者……”

 

宝蓝色的眼睛蓦地变得深邃而悲悯，我看着父亲的眼神，不自觉深陷在蓝色的深渊中（难以自拔）。

 

“如果你没找到解决途径怎么办？设法逃亡吗？你这样不过是把她从一场无爱的政治婚姻拉进另一场无爱的政治婚姻。尽管从字面上看它们没什么区别，但事实上，没人能和另一个人仅仅出于责任而一起生活，那样的生活最终只会变成剧毒将两人的灵魂一同侵蚀——这就是你要选择的未来，或多或少；你（这么做无疑）是在签署一份死亡许可证。那样真的好吗？”

 

我的眼神逐渐褪成绝望，一如孩童终于认识到死亡。（我知道）结局会很悲伤，那将是个无人愿见，我亦不愿设想的悲惨结局；那结局是如此悲伤，以至于任何一个单词都显得太过片面；而那种感觉又似是太过简单，基础到只能用 “悲伤”一词概述。我只是看着我的父亲，看着那个即使连生父都抛弃我时，仍抚养我成人的父亲。

只是我……所以……

 

“是的，没有关系。”我如此说着，声音仿佛来自心底的深渊，茫然而犹疑。

 

他只是看着我，给予最后的箴言：

“爱也许会起作用，但除非从一开始就擦出火花，否则，责任永远都不会变成爱情。” **[9]**

 

他像一道黑影消散在风中，而最后的告诫之语亦如风中的耳语，无人听清。

 

我转身走向噼啪作响的火堆，在Grainne的身旁站定，轻柔地拥对方的头入怀。

 

“阁——”

 

“我会保护你，我会保护你不爱上我，我一定会找到解决的办法。”

我以承诺打断了她的话，尽管那更像是对自己的誓言。

 

她急促地尖叫了声，我顺势放开了她。

 

我知道我不爱她，我知道我不会爱上她，所以在治好她之前，我必须保护她远离最可能伤害她的人——那个她痴迷深爱却绝不可能予她回应的人——我。

 

那似乎是我所犯下的最严重的错误。

 

忠诚直到生命的最后一刻——那才是Diarmuid de Duibhe，骑士团中最典范的存在。他始终视主人优于一切，他永远不会拒绝一位女士的求助，无论她有多么丑陋抑或艰难。

 

而后者，却正是我坠落的源头；当选择为保护一位女士而对抗我的主人，我究竟该何去何从？哪一条路才通往彼岸？

 

我承诺会保护Grainne；我承诺永远不会伤害吾王。

我……

她……

他……

谁又想过……

我渴望什么？

 

***

 

冷静下来，有声音这么说着，但我知道自己一直都很冷静。没什么大不了的，我知道那没什么——所以为什么我要被这些猎狗追着跑？我应该……

背上忽的传来意料之外的重量。噢是了，Grainne。没错我必须保护好她。

 

我的另一只手上紧攥着匕首，看起来颇显凄凉，然而我的长枪毕竟不适合这样茂密的森林，它可能一个不慎便被缠在树上，又或者如果我挥舞的动作笨拙了些，它就会被树杈卡主。

 

一只短脚猎狗猛的朝我扑了过来，但在碰到Grainne之前……我的手已经紧紧抓住了它的咽喉，一个用力并将头扯断。

 

我们继续狂奔着，脑中却清楚地知道迈出的每一步都可能是最后的脚步。我知道我即将死去……却只能奋力奔跑，持续无望的逃亡，伪装希望仍在前方。

 

……

 

当最后一口气从口中呼出，我狼狈地被树根绊倒在地。

 

“Grainne……”

在细想之前，单词便已脱口而出。

 

但不知为何，我背上的重量竟倏地消失了。

 

Grainne在哪里？

 

一条猎犬潜伏着向我的喉咙行进，垂涎的口水无一不宣示着将我撕成碎片的自信。

脑中猛地一阵头晕眼花，我最终的希望就只剩下Grainne能侥幸逃脱，但……

 

我又该如何？

 

若说我对自己还有任何愿望的话，那便是让一切回到起点了吧……不、甚至不需要那样，我只是想尽我的忠诚。

 

**向谁？**

 

我自己。

我希望证明自己的忠诚……我……

如若此生已不允许，那就让来生，来生请允我竭尽吾之忠诚。让这一切不再发生。

做一名忠诚的骑士，那即是我之所求。

 

是的，如果这世上，在任何地方，真的有所谓的万能许愿机的话，请倾听我的祈……

 

最后一个字再也没能说出。

 

事实上，那只想要杀死我的猎狗已彻底被我手中的匕首一分为二。芬恩共派出了三只猎犬 **[10]** ，而这三只都已经留在了这里，那么Grainne会在哪里？

视线尽头，只有那阳光汇聚之下，死神肆虐的背影。哈……

 

在晕厥之前，我希望Grainne能最终逃脱此地，只因在他 **[11]** 收割完猎犬之后，下一步便会是她的性命。

然而不可否认的是，眼前的这一幕是如此的珍贵，古老而神圣，以至于我甚至想让她看到它——也许那会让她不再那么任性。

 

带着这样的念头，我失去了意识。

 

***

 

这是……他的回忆。

只是众多过往中的一部分。

只是，一段记忆。 **[12]**

一段就在这短短五天内发生的记忆，尽管如此，却仍只能称之为记忆。

 

（这几天里，他）如狂乱的风暴席卷过被视作地狱的战场，盲目而肆虐，却只为保护一个女人，一个他并不关心甚至全然陌生的女人。

该称他为耻辱吗？这样的一个人……

 

该称他为恶魔吗？

——仅用三天的时间，他就彻底摧毁了一个部落；

 

该称他为懦夫吗？

——他单挑了整个部落，以空酒桶滚下陡峭的悬崖，让所有尝试的人都承受了被碾压致死的滋味；

 

该称他为屠夫吗？

——第二次，他行走于枪尖，而将七位勇士撕裂于枪下； **[13]**

 

而此刻，他全副武装，仿佛夹杂了冰与火的暴风，携带着愤怒与残忍，再度席卷而来。

 

那金黄的蔷薇将对手们逐一暴露在（早已被他们遗忘的）死亡的阴影之下，而那鲜红的长枪更将他们神圣的护佑破除。

 

那难道不是种不公正的优势吗？

这个男人，打破了诸多誓言，却只为了守住一个禁制，难道不是个伪君子吗？

更重要的是，他难道不该死吗？

 

他不知道；

无论多么努力地思索，他都给不出答案——他给不出一个摒弃了骄傲的答案。

所以他只能逃避。逃避去思考一切，只是暴风似地盲目杀戮。

 

这是他的错吗？

是的，他依旧坚信这是他的过错，毕竟是他的优柔寡断造成了如此多的死亡。

但与此同时，他亦在惶恐，英雄也会害怕，更何况是他呢？

他掠夺着众人的生命

却不觉得自己仿若神祗；

甚至他不觉得自己还算是个法师；

他只是一个凡人，一个摧毁了自己全部信仰的凡人

——即使他不曾攻击他的友人，亦不曾碰触他的君主或是他预订的新娘。

 

他仅仅只是，一个甚至无法做出抉择的人类罢了。

 

所以此刻……他只能如毁灭的风暴般肆虐，将内心深处的情感尽数隐藏。

然而即使他狂暴如斯，在那个将太阳的光辉都遮蔽的死神面前，也不过像是小小的脾气罢了。不像他只能祈求来生再尽其忠诚，对那位死神而言，在侍奉君王的同时保护好Grainne，这点显然游刃有余。

 

所以Grainne，你该爱上他的……

 

——呵，我真是一个傻瓜。我竟忘了，我忘了你从不曾堕入爱河，不过是这张脸在你纯洁的灵魂中强行塞入了“诱惑”罢了。因为我的懦弱，我甚至不敢直面这一事实。

——我很抱歉，Grainne，不管安格斯怎么说，这一切确实都是我的错。

 

但是Grainne啊，为什么你会相信自己爱着我呢？

 

***

 

当一个人受了伤，照顾他的人也许会花上数分钟哭泣，最终满怀希望地等待对方醒来。而当照顾伤者的正是伤害了他的人时，情况便自然不同了——毕竟那人清楚的知道伤者将会存活还是死去，也正是因此，我才会对飞溅到脸上的灼热而疼痛的泪珠深感不解。

仿佛鳄鱼的眼泪，这样的举动相当令人犯恶。

 

她仍在哭泣，我知道那是因为我的缘故，但我……

 

终于，我忍受不住地睁开眼，恰对上红肿的眼眶。它们并不美丽；但不可否认的是它的确带着另一种魅力，那是脆弱，由哭闹这一行为本身而引发的脆弱感。

 

“我很好，我真的没事了……所以，请别哭了。”

我用虚弱的嗓音发出模糊的呼喊，下一秒，身体被紧拥入怀中。

“Grainne，伤口！”

尖锐的痛楚猛然间传至四肢百骸，但她依然不肯放手。

“这是真的……你还活着，我以为你就要死了！”

“Grainne。”我试着开口，却在下一瞬停住——在这冰冷的洞穴里，四周满是水滴因坠落飞溅而发出的声响，而我倏地发觉，她那紧贴着我身体的双臂已满是伤痕。

 

“抱歉，阁……”

 

我示意她尽可能保持安静；她听了进去。

一时间，雨水的啪嗒声成为洞穴中仅剩的动静，连呼吸的空气都变得紧张而令人兴奋。

 

如果她像我说的那样逃走，怎么会受伤？

唯一的解释便是她一直站在我身后，即使当死神降临，当我以为身旁了无人烟的时候，她也一直在我身后——她身上的伤口和淤青便是最好的证明。

 

“Diarmuid，从现在起，请叫我的名字，毕竟‘阁下’听起来太过生硬了。”

 

洞穴的黑暗让我见不分明，（但我知道）她在微笑，面容明亮如阳光。

但我却无法对自己的行为作出解释——如果我不知道这一切，是否还会做出同样的决定？

无论是，还是否，我想，我都已经回不去了……

 

***

 

白天，我们毫无目的地跋涉，晚上，却从不敢在同一地方滞留。

这是种如同游牧民族般的生活，而这种自由，却是以一旦被捕便会成为俘虏作为代价。因此我们只能满世界逃亡、奔跑。

她抱怨……不曾停止的埋怨。但看起来似乎她的抱怨越来越少，也许她正在适应这样的生活。

 

从一天到一周，从一周到一月，从一月到两月最终两月变成一段时间，一段我们已不用费心记录、只需用“段”来描述的时间。

 

——我幸福吗？

偶尔。

——我为自己的幸福感而内疚吗？

是的，每天的每个时刻，我都处在内疚自责之中。因为吾王……

 

他在做什么？

他需要我吗？

他在想什么？

那个承诺对他而言又意味着什么？

 

这些疑惑逐渐蔓延成毒，而后溃烂，将我们用那么多伤亡做代价争取得到的幸福侵蚀毁灭。而最终的最终，那幸福也化为了错觉。

那错觉，虚幻如徘徊在沼泽上空的薄雾，终被破魔的红蔷薇轻易戳破。

 

***

 

晨雾在洞穴中弥漫开来，逐渐打湿了我们共同披覆的斗篷。湿气和斗篷的潮冷令Grainne不自觉地颤抖着，于是我只能强压下心底的不满，将她的身躯拉得更近。待她的体温回暖，我却听到心脏跳动的声音——本该甜蜜的声响于我却如剧毒，令我恨不能封住耳朵。

类似这样的长途跋涉我们已经走了许久，而随着旅途的进行，我越发忧心起我们的资金——我已经花光了我们所带出的全部金币，但Grainne却祈求我不要变卖她的婚纱（“那是对我们的初见的唯一纪念”她如是说，我劝过她但显然并无成效）。我焦虑着这一点，并没有注意到外界的动静，直到Grainne小心地扯了扯我的衣角[14]，她的动作极为轻柔，似是压抑着情绪，却令人难以忽略。

 

随即，耳畔传来不同于以往频率的细小声音：“你听见了吗？”

我没有应声，却下意识皱紧了眉头。

 

“抱歉，我可能听错了。”

她的声音仍透着不自然地的胆怯，我不明所以。

 

“这没什么，你不需要道歉。我们中至少有一个人得意识到所处的坏境，你做的很好。”

 

我的话语成功让她安静了一段时间，厚重的浓雾使得五米开外的一切景物都见不分明，于是我们继续沉默地在雾中穿行。

 

我不清楚她为何会有这样的变化，作为一个骑士，改变对我来说从来都不常见。

战斗。饱腹。入睡。

这就是一个骑士的生活日常。

 

那有趣吗？

Grainne曾经这么问过，我却无法给出回答。

比起是否有趣……我甚至从未想过那是可以用“有趣”来判断的。

对我而言，那不过是生活的惯例，一如农民始终日出而作、日落而息；仅此而已。

 

没用多少时间，逃亡也已成了另一种惯例。人类几乎能够习惯任何一切，多么可怕的事实。我曾经痛恨这番境况，但如今……

我告诉自己我依旧痛恨这一切，但与之相反地是，我的身体却屈从在命运的脚下。这是如此地令人感到……烦躁，就像我耳边不曾停歇的细碎声响一般。

我看向Grainne，但是不，她不是声音的发源地。

 

“Di、Diarmuid，你能听到这声音吗？”

 

我只是点了点头，转而将我仅剩的全部能量都灌输到体内微弱的魔术回路。莫名的直觉涌上心头，我迅速拉过Grainne，扯紧了斗篷。

 

清风吹散了雾气，将这广袤的天宇显露于我们眼前——下一瞬，似有万千的飞镖正朝着我们所在的方向袭来。

 

若留在斗篷内，我们只能束手束脚地迎来死亡；

而若撤去斗篷，行动虽然自由，下场却仍是死亡。

 

绝对的预知让我清楚这一劫难以避免，但尽管如此，也总会有某种方法……一定有某种方法可以让我们逃生。

 

我们已经站在了这里，站在了路途的尽头。

只要穿过这片沼泽，就到了海神的领土 **[15]** ，到了传说之境。

只要穿过这片沼泽，就到了世界的尽头。

 

只要到达那里，我所背负的禁制便不再存在，而我也能够将Grainne归还吾主，一切都将归于最初的幸福。

 

但我却被阻在了这里。

无法抵达终点

。

若Grainne死去，我永远不能达成心愿。

若我死去，亦然。

因此……

 

我开口，尽可能使自己的声音保持镇静：

“Grainne，这将是我给予你的唯一命令，知道吗？”

 

她的脸色变得严肃。

“不要妄图寻求死亡。”我听见自己的声音严厉而冷峻，于是我试着让它变得更和善些，“呆在这里，不要走动，也不要触碰任何东西；斗篷将会融入沼泽的伪装，所以只要你不动，就不会有问题。”

 

她最后看了我一眼，脸上是我不曾见过的表情……

“你什么时候回来？”

 

这一问是如此直接，直接到令我无法作答。

“当我手握胜利。”我如此回答，偏过头拒绝与她对视。

 

我试图尽我最大的可能安慰她，只是……在我目及之处，我看不到希望。至始至终……

有疑惑猛然跃入脑海：我为什么要这么做？

为什么我不选择逃离？

 

只因为我是一名骑士吗？

——不，骑士永远只会撤离，一个骑士人生的大多数时候都在撤退。

 

是因为我需要确保Grainne回到吾主的怀抱吗？

——那又为何我不告诉她‘朝着尽头的方向奔跑’呢？分明只有一小段的距离，为何我不告知她呢？

更何况当她到达那里，我就不再负有禁制，我就能够回到几英里外，告诉吾主这一切。

 

为什么事情会陷入这样的境地？

为什么？

在分明可以迅速了结一切的此刻，为什么我要站在这里，挣扎求生？

 

我完全可以告诉那个驾着睡莲前来复仇的疯老女巫 **[16]** 真相，告诉她我是她所守护之人（指芬恩）最忠诚的骑士——为什么我要如此拼命地奔跑闪躲，避开那投掷而来的飞镖？

 

我本该一心只祈求吾主的原谅，却又为什么要用双枪指着他的乳母如同对待一个仇敌？

 

“我……你……”

她说出的第一个单词在我脑中浮现，我却不愿深入思考。

 

不，那不是我想要的。

我并不是那么打算的。

我的身体已然背叛了君主；我绝不愿连本心都一同背叛。

她（指Grainne）不过是一个我甚至要确保她远离自己的人罢了。

 

随着我又一次的跃入空中躲开飞镖，体内本就微弱的回路发出痛苦的哀鸣。

 

然而……

必灭的黄蔷薇向下直冲向巨大的睡莲。

 

可是……

Grainne在害怕。

她害怕着这场交战的结局。

——这就是她神色复杂难辨的缘由。

——她在恐惧。

 

所以……

我挥舞着黄枪，用魔力冲撞上（女巫前方的）防御之墙。

 

——铿。

 

清晰的撞击声让我明白这防御并非无边无际——她周身布着有界的探测场与结界，但至少还不到墙的宽度。

无形的攻击也被那结界挡下，显然面前的女巫对武器及相关技术的一切都有所了解。

这么一来……

 

鲜红。

我的视野一片鲜红。

 

那红色是如此浓郁，甚至连破魔的红蔷薇和它相比都像是粉色。

那红色又是如此鲜艳，鲜艳得近乎朱红。

就是这么一种红得仿佛熟烂般令人作恶的颜色，吞没了我眼前的世界。

 

她咯咯地笑着。

那笑声是如此响亮，我确信即使是斗篷下的Grainne，都听得一清二楚。

 

我的手臂、背和腿都在流血，有些飞镖仍嵌在其中，还有些甚至刺穿了我的身躯。

——讽刺的是，正是这些飞镖让我得以（在这瞬间）停滞在空中。

 

她仍咯咯地笑着。

明明只是笑声。却听得人心生烦躁。

相当的烦躁。

 

而事实上，她并不苍老。

甚至于她也算不上是个女巫。

苍老而布满皱纹的脸庞不过是夸大后的掩饰，掩饰那终将逐渐消逝的美丽容颜。

 

她将自己幻化成巫婆，只因所有人都认为她是这副模样。

她将自己幻化成巫婆，因为到了最后，甚至连她自己都觉得她就是如此。

 

人间的世界是种溃烂的剧毒……它会不断地恶化，而后扩散蔓延。

 

——这就是结局。

这就是他——那个洞悉一切人类所想所愿的神祗——所提出的疑问的最终解答。

 

“那样真的好吗？”

他问我是否可以接受这样的结局。

他问我是否认为自己能够接受这一结局。

 

而此刻，答案终于出现在了我的面前。

 

我仍有一个选择。

我还有一个眼前笑着的妇人所没有的选择。

我还有一个斗篷下啜泣的Grainne所没有的机会。

 

相较之下，那些沿着自己的命运之路行走的凡人们却从未被问过是否愿意接受（自己的命运）。

——我必须承认，在我内心深处，我认为他们比我坚强。

他们永远要比Diarmuid Ua Duibhe坚强。

 

因为我从不知道，我从不知道我曾经可以选择。

我从不知道哪个选择才是正确。

更重要的是……

 

“那真的没问题吗？”

 

如果我不知道自己会有怎样的选择，那也没关系吗？

 

不。

当然不。

如果我说没关系，那是对那些被迫遵循命运路途的人们的侮辱。

 

所以我只能承受这一命运；不去思考哪一个才是正确的选择。

所以我只是坚持着，坚持那让我步入和全世界对抗的境地的选择，坚持保护这个我必须保护她远离自己的人。

 

哪怕此刻我的眼前一片殷红。

哪怕此时我全部的知觉只剩痛楚。

 

我脸上唯一的表情，也只有遗憾。

对眼前刚被红枪刺穿的女巫的遗憾。

 

投出的红枪在空气中划出仿若哭泣的微弱声响，将女巫的性命收割；

真名宣告着英雄的终结 **[17]** ：

 

Gae Dearg.

 

平稳的声音终没能穿过沼泽，去告诫那尽头处的人们走上勇敢之途。

 

被鲜红血液浸染的红枪向着女巫冲刺而去。

它触碰到巫女的结界——边界随之崩溃；

它触碰到她脚下的睡莲——如同刺穿莲叶；

最终，它触碰到女巫早已老去的心脏——于是一切都只剩下飞溅的鲜血。

 

没有闪烁的光影；

没有绚烂的光芒；

 

有的只是一个男人杀死了一个女人。

有的只是一个女人咒骂着一个男人。

有的只是一个男人从空中坠落。

坠入他所以为的虚无。

 

然而事实却是，他落入了一个人的怀中——一个，他以为会害怕到不敢从斗篷中走出的人的怀抱。

 

***

 

猛然间，我惊醒过来，意识到我们已到达了目的地，所谓世界的尽头。

这里空无一物，没有嶙峋的石块，亦没有无尽的黑暗；有的只是一个悬崖，和一片广阔的汪洋绵延直至与天交接。而这里会被称为尽头的唯一原因，只是在那丛造型诡异的灌木旁的那扇通往仙境的大门。

Grainne面带警戒地站在离我不远的地方。禁制已被打破，而她的表情似是在期待着什么。

只是如果禁制已经去除，为什么我却感觉不到任何异样？我所有的感觉只有空虚，和旅途开始时一样的空虚。

 

“所以，我们接下来要去哪儿？”她说着，强装的笑容却在慢慢崩溃。

 

为什么？我问自己。

为什么我不敢直视她的眼睛？

当她带着几近破碎的心情开口，为什么我不敢告诉她我的预谋？

 

我们都知道时间不多，费奥纳骑士团很快就会抵达这里。

 

“我……”

我张了张口，终回归了沉默。

我没有开口，只因我知道……她知道我想说什么。

 

她知道这里也许就是终点。

——否则她何必说去“世界的尽头”？

她知道这里也许就是结局。

她知道这里不会有任何人的解脱，这里有的只是被无情践踏的爱情。

她知道会是这样的一个结局。

她永远不可能被拯救。

 

她想过解脱吗？

——当然。每个人都渴望解脱。

——只是从一开始，他们就没有逃脱的可能。

 

所以她攥紧了她手中的一切。

这个任性的公主紧攥着她为自己抢来的短暂幸福，希望着，祈求着，愿这幸福能够让她在悲惨而永恒的未来——一片毫无感情并被名为“责任”的荆棘覆盖的荒土——中坚持下去。

 

所以她竭尽了一切，去守护这段名为幸福的脆弱幻觉。

 

所以我也会坚持下去。

我会告诉她我的决定。

我会让不可能成为可能，只要她希望，只要她还真心想要（那样的未来）。

 

“你真的愿意吗？”

 

她点了点头，声音微弱不明：“是的那样很好，一直都很好。”她停顿了一刻，却让我恍惚觉得那一刻便是永恒，“因为我们会一直在一起。”

 

她说的没错。

 

她告诉了我一个我不可能交给养父的答案：一切都会变好的，即使我们不爱彼此。

 

会好起来的。只要我们在一起，一切就都会好起来的。就是这样，没有任何其他因素。

如果我们让彼此间的仇恨加剧，让那仇恨把我们拉入地狱，那么，那地狱里也只会有我们两人而已。所以的痛苦都只会由我们承担。所以没有关系，一切都没有问题。因为我们在一起，并且也许、只是也许，有一天我们会发现消除毒素的解药，某种一个人无法发现、只有两个人尽全力合作才可能找到的解药[18]。

 

叹了口气，我决定问出那个本该在旅程第一时间就提出却被我隐瞒至今的问题：

 

“你爱我哪里呢？”

 

我问道，泪水溢满了她的眼眶。

[END]

> [1] Amor：古罗马神话中的爱神，即丘比特（Cupid）
> 
> [2] 章节序：太文艺了真心难翻TUT……感谢狐狸阿姨帮忙~
> 
> [3] 原文是Milord，但感觉公主对迪卢木多说“老爷”不太合适，于是采用了“阁下”的说法
> 
> [4] 神话中，公主在酒中下了安眠药（这个似乎不用注OTZ）
> 
> [5]原文用的是Woman……本来以为是少女啥的呢。
> 
> [6] 应该是指芬恩不是因为对公主的爱而愤怒；（我差点以为是芬恩跟迪酱有啥了囧）
> 
> [7] who is in mid-swing.这个怎么翻比较好？摇摆的话蛮奇怪的感觉？
> 
> [8] 迪卢木多身上的禁制中有“不可拒绝身处困境的女子的请求”一条
> 
> [9] "Love maybe work but work will never be love, there has to have been a spark in the beginning."求指导><
> 
> [10]猎犬：传说中有迪酱带着公主奔到银湖山结果被三只猎犬追上的情节。第一只猎犬被莫丹的小猎狗仔咬断喉咙杀死了。第二只被迪卢木多用【破魔的红蔷薇】杀死了。最后一只说服他们到了“杜斑砂石”。猎犬跳过迪卢木多的头想要抓住格兰妮，但是英雄抓住他的后腿、扔下岩石。作者应该是改动了
> 
> [11]死神
> 
> [12]原文如下，实在翻不出文艺的感觉了：
> 
> This is a memory.
> 
> Just one memory.
> 
> Just a memory.
> 
> [13]传说中迪卢木多伪装自己的身份， 接受了三王的挑战，作者只写出了其中三个挑战内容，此处心理活动应为迪酱将那些因挑战而死去的勇士怪罪到了自己的头上，因此愧疚中的心态。
> 
> [14] pulled at my top求助QAQ
> 
> [15] Tir Tairngire，凯尔特神话中应该是指海神的领土？
> 
> [16]疯老女巫：传说中芬恩的乳母，“老巫婆驾着莲花从空中飞来。当她飞过的时候，她向他投掷足以刺穿英雄铠甲和盾的毒飞镖”具体见度娘百科。
> 
> [17]这句是真不会翻QAQ：【And with a feeble, almost crying voice I cast, with the finality of an epic, the true name that realizes the mystery finishing this hellish absolution:】
> 
> [18]剧毒：应该是比喻爱情痣的诅咒？


	4. Lancer：admonished Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枪公主。公主黑。慎入

_与他荣耀休戚相关的誓约之重_   
_与他始终立志追寻的忠诚之路_   
_——哪方才是他之所求？_   
_多少次他自我挣扎质疑_   
_却终究无谋_   
_这即是为何他如此奔走，与骄傲无由_   
_英雄与公主执手远走，将所有的辉煌弃之脑后[2]_

 

-Lancer, Fate/Zero

* * *

“你爱我哪里呢？”我问她。

她的眼里含着泪水，却转身不愿再与我对视。

我看着她凝视身前的树木，空气中传来缓慢的回答：

“我不知道。”

 

那并不是我希望听到的答案，却只因为……

我知道那正是事实。

 

你从未爱过我，不是吗？

所有你以为的一切不过因为这被诅咒的爱情痣，你的感情，你的情绪，除此之外毫无意义。一反往日的谨慎，我忍不住放下了手中武器，将身心都松懈下来。僵硬地勾起嘴角，我向着心底的恐惧妥协。

 

“没关系，我知道。我一直都知道的。”

 

只是无法接受。

 

就因为她，我背弃了自己的主上；而如今，我只能不断听着他们——我曾经的战友们——的声音越来越近，直至我的耳朵都能感受到他们行军时大地的震颤……

 

她转身将我的头搂在胸前。

肌肤下的心跳逐渐与呼吸调成同一频率，我努力平复内心，试着让自己相信那拼命争取而得到的错觉。

 

她将嘴唇下移，在我耳边轻柔地吐息。

“抱歉，虽然我说不出为什么，但……”我想我不需要再听下去了。

 

我努力让自己的思绪被其他事物占据——那些战争，那曾经经历过的种种险境，那些，我曾为之奋斗甚至几乎为之丧命的一切。

 

从为两人的生存而奋斗以来，我头一次质疑起自己的动机。

我为什么要像这样逃亡？我的选择又是否真的符合骑士道精神？

我努力寻求问题的答案，尽管我同样清楚自己不曾有丝毫后悔。我不后悔于自己的选择，即使我……

 

“我不知道为什么，但我知道……我爱你。”

简单的语句将脑中原先的全部内容瞬间洗刷冲尽，转而彻底占据了我的心神。

 

虽然不能给出同样的回应，我却希望自己能够守住她的这份心情。于是我只是垂下了紧握长枪的双手，准备和即将到来的暴风骤雨对抗。

“我会保护你。”我近乎妥协地回答，转身看向曾经同属费奥纳骑士团的战友们。

 

我永远不会，是的，永远……不会有感情，我什么都不会有，除却虚无。

“我……爱……你。”她说着，仿佛一场破碎的诀别。

而我的大脑再次陷入一片空白。

 

***

 

“我爱你，”她的话语抹去了我脑中原有的一切，“我以爱情作为代价，请你接受这一禁制。阁下 **[3]** ，无论如何，请帮我废除这可憎的婚姻。请带我远去……直至世界的尽头。”

 

在她的眼中，我看不到羞耻——即使这正是她婚前的宴席，即使她向我设下了恶魔般的禁制迫我必须遵从，即使她做出了这一切，在她眼中，我却看不见愧疚。

我环顾这红木造就的厅堂，不明白公主为何要让我带她离开。王（指芬恩）虽确已垂暮，却拥有这般奢侈之所，而在富有与辉煌之外，他更是自古以来最伟大的战士之一。为何她会……

 

当我们终于从宴会的大厅中逃离，她看着我惊诧的面容（平静地）开口：

“芬恩已被我酿制的美酒灌醉 **[4]** ；我们的时间不多。”

 

头一次的，我开始正视眼前的公主，这个所谓在这片大陆上最美貌的存在——这不是我第一次见到她，却是第一次在这样近的距离之下。

 

无疑她是美丽的，只是，那美丽不是因为她柔顺的栗色长发，也不是因为那令人舒适的浅棕色的眼睛；不是因为那纤细的躯体，更不是因为她精致的面容。当她转身注视我的时候，我想我终于可以断定，那(目光)才是她最令人致命的地方。

没有哪个男人能逃出那样的视线——它让人不自觉想保护她，就像对待一块易碎的水晶。

也许在她尚未意识到时，那眼神便已漫不经心地成为了她的本能——而它令我作呕。

 

很快，我就明白了我厌恶它的原因。

 

***

 

她竟真的放倒了所有人，这个公主；（我得承认）她在药物方面的掌握度相当惊人。

我们一声不吭的离开了城堡，最终，在走了一英里之后：

“阁下，我太疲倦了，我们已经走了那么久的路，今晚能否就在此扎营休憩？”

 

我伸手拍了拍脸颊。

战友们说的对极了——永远别和一位公主私奔，只要你不想一路都被抱怨和哭泣包围——正如他们所说的，一个公主唯一的用处就是她的王位。

 

我尽可能让自己亲切的回视，并温和的作答：

“很抱歉公主殿下，行军到此处不过半天的路程，我们必须设法进到林中去。”我指向较远处那片茂密而晦暗的森林。

 

她的眼睛垂了下来，表情哭丧得仿佛一个稚嫩的孩童，而不是一个十九岁的女人 **[5]** 。显然她试图开口说些什么，却被从小养成的教养制止。

 

我知道此刻她心底正进行着一场战争，关于她的教养与渴望之间的战争。她也许很渴望休憩，却无法违背“主人”的要求。

最终，她仿若耳语般吐出了一个单词：

“Grainne，”声音柔软而甜美，仿佛一块加了太多糖粉的蛋糕。

意料之外的，她说了她的名字。

 

“恩？”

我并不很理解她的意思。她是想说什么？

 

“请……叫我……Grainne。”

我忍不住看了她一眼，想要确认她说出的话，而毫不意外地，我看见了满脸的痴迷。我知道这不能说是谁的过错，只是因为我这张被诅咒了的脸罢了。所以我只能把（把什么呢？）视为我的责任，

 

再一次地，她转身羞涩地看向我，就像她原本在新婚时该有的模样。

 

嗯……最终我还是决定接受她给下的禁制并且保护她——不仅仅是因为责任，更为了骑士的荣誉。只是我仍在后悔一件事——我迫切地希望能更改这一事实……她仍穿着的那件完全不利于奔跑的婚纱。

为此，我（不得不）决定背着她直到那片森林。

 

***

 

放眼望去，古树繁茂的枝叶纵横交错着将整片天空铺满。在这样幽深诡秘的森林里，洁白的婚纱让隐蔽都成了奢望，而公主脚上精致的双鞋更令她在这鲜活的土地上寸步难行。她走得磕磕碰碰，几次被树根绊倒，却仍是红着满是尘土的脸庞拒绝了我的帮助——尽管在她第一次跌倒时我就提议过再背她走一段路。

她的倔强令人惊叹，所以我想我需要给她足够的（表现倔强的）机会。

 

然而当一只老鼠吱吱叫着跑过，她立刻变得畏缩了——于是继蜻蜓、毛虫和甲虫之后，我又在脑中那张日益增长的名单上添加了一笔。

 

当然，作为一个曾将整个王国作为嫁妆的公主，有这类问题的出现亦情有可原——我诚心相信这一点——她必定几乎从未踏出过殿门一步，所以我曾经一度怀疑她所有的渴望不过是尽她最大的可能亲自观察这个世界。

 

也许爱从不是她离开的原因——遗憾的是我的思绪仅是在这一奢望上短暂地流连了一会儿，随即便被那壮观的骑兵队和随风飘扬的费奥纳骑士团的旗帜打断。

 

我狠狠斥责了自己的走神。

 

我看见自己曾经率领作战过的四百位骑士，我知道他们的能力强悍而可怕。

当他们居高临下地看着这片土地，我知道他们每一个人都不逊色于大不列颠之王的圆桌骑士；此刻在这杂草丛生的森林里，我看着阳光在他们的盔甲上斑驳地洒落，表情晦暗不明——我却知道那一定充满了失望。

 

奥斯卡，莪相，过往的回忆纷纷涌上脑海，比之更多的却是满心的懊悔

 

——为什么我要为一个女人而舍弃他们？真正加诸我身的不过是一个禁制，我却……

 

我将目光从他们脸色一一扫过，最终停在了那人的身上——我的王，那个我所背叛的人，那个被我带走了未婚妻的人。

他眼底燃烧的怒火仍旧激烈，却再也无关情爱 **[6]** ；那是一种，仿佛自己的东西被夺走之后的不甘的恨意。

 

我确信如果有翅膀的话他一定会瞬间冲到我面前（杀了我），但他只是迈出了一步。

 

“把她交出来，”苍老而沙哑的声音不带有任何情绪，我亦无法从中揣测些许。

 

我张了张口，试图解释这一切——却被Grainne的嘴唇堵了回去。紧贴着的双唇柔软而甜美，仿佛烂熟的水果一般令人作呕。

 

她（轻巧的）打碎了我与吾王谈判并获得赦免的希望，又用七个另外的吻将我所有的生机一并毁灭。

 

他挥着传说中光辉而锋利的爱剑朝我砍来，被我用裹着金光的黄枪勉力挡下。心眼让我清楚的知道自己无法在抵挡下一次攻击的同时保护好Grainne，除非……但我不能……

 

——最终，我只能像个懦夫一样闭上了眼睛。

——然而预想中的剑气却迟迟没有来临。时间被停住了。

 

一团光芒如鲜花盛开般遍布角落，将所有的阴影甚至光线都一并掩去。那是人类之希望与贪念的结晶，因众人祈求而诞生的诸善与诸恶之“神”。

 

他以荣耀作外衣；将雕塑般完美的躯壳笼罩于发光的长袍之下。阳光般耀眼的卷发无风自动，双唇艳丽如红宝石镶嵌在大理石般英俊的脸上。

 

那是足以傲视众生的美丽。

无可企及。

 

安格斯，爱与青春之神——我喜怒不定的养父啊。

在这般神祗的视线之下，恐怕Grainne会直接晕厥过去罢。

 

“Diarmuid，你怎会让自己陷入这般境地？”他气恼的斥责。

“我很抱歉父神……但还请您用隐身斗篷带我们离开。”

“我只能带走一个人。”他断然作答。

“那就带她走吧。”我用手比划了下Grainne。

 

他看上去惊讶极了。

“她不是……他的新娘吗？”他指着人群正中间的芬恩 **[7]** 。

我倒是为他竟还关注着人类世界而吃了一惊。

“说来话长，下次见面时我会告诉您的，拜托了父神，事出紧急。”

他阴沉了脸色，却还是考虑到此刻的情形而做出了妥协：“好吧。”

他张手展开斗篷，无声地将公主包裹其中，一道金光之后……他消失了，仿佛从未出现过一般；而时间亦回到最初的紧张氛围。

 

迟迟未到的剑击终于落下，却因时间的推移而让我成功躲避。

 

“吾王，恳请您，收回您的剑。”我请求他回到最初的谈判。

他并不理会，只是以他所能发出的最大音量怒吼着，于是我只能收了声沉默。

 

他是我的君主。

对抗并非我之意愿，（如果可能）我绝不愿毁去骑士的荣光——于我即是忠诚——但我已身负禁制，誓将公主带去世界尽头。

吾王啊，即使我无怨魂归剑下，却不能在此刻死去；然我既仍视你为友，便不会做杀友之事，故……

 

我向后退了五步（这五步已经足够），然后提起红枪——两柄中更长的那个。两步向前，能量流转于魔术回路；三步，红枪猛然掷入地面。

 

芬恩同样攻击而来，铠甲与手中的神剑折射出刺目的光芒，宣示着主人的愤怒。虽不再年轻却仍旧英俊的脸庞因愤怒而变得扭曲，一贯收拾得整齐服帖的银色短发亦随着主人狂躁的情绪而越发纷乱。原本透着睿智的双眼此刻更是睚眦欲裂，满载厌恶。

 

我尽可能地让自己的眼神表达出和解的善意，却在触及对方仇恨的目光时（猛然一惊）。

 

在他眼底的是因为背叛而灼烧的怒火吗？

因为谁的背叛？

Grainne？

我？

还是我们？

 

不用担心，没事的。我想去劝慰——毕竟在我过去短暂的时光中，这个男人始终占据着一席之地。

 

“吾王啊，不论发生何事，不论我做了什么，我都是您的骑士——这一点永远凌驾于一切之上，为此，无论您是怎样的痛恨抑或愤怒，都请您记得。我永远不会攻击您，永远不会伤害您，因为……”

 

他挥剑打断了我的诉说。

 

电光火石之间，我（以最快的速度）弹跳至空中，躲过了分尸的命运。以插入地面的长矛做撑杆，我不断地起跳并寻找下一个支点。整支队伍的视线随着我的动作起伏，而我借着他们的长矛在阵中穿梭跳跃，最终落于队列的另一边。

 

双脚触及地面的那一刻，我心底涌上的除了逃生的欣喜，更多地却是害怕，怕我的挚友终将追赶上我。所幸的是，他们并未移动分毫——在获得指令前他们不会行动，而他们的首领却已彻底陷入了沉默。

 

难道吾王终意识到追捕我毫无意义了吗？

 

不、绝非如此。

他之所以停下不过是因为我的抗令——因为我带着显而易见的忠诚的抗令。他只是无法理解，就像其他任何人一样，他无法理解一个高尚而忠诚的绑匪的思维。

 

作为一个坚信“吾即真理”的王者，我确信此刻他的心底正有如煤炭在燃烧，毒雾遍布躯体的角落——而那雾气将毁灭他的身心。

我没有停止奔逃，却歉意的微曲了身体；我仍是伤到了他，哪怕我曾起誓永远不会。

我在他心上最脆弱的地方——他予我的信任——创下了重伤，所以（无论如何）我不能再伤他了。他是我效忠的君王，我本应将全部的人生奉上。

然而另一边，有关那个被宠坏的公主的念头却像流水般不断涌上：仅仅相处了一天，我就已经对她深感不满，但若拒绝她的请求，则与我身负的禁制 **[8]** 相悖。无论怎样的抉择，都将毁去我仅剩的荣耀……

巨大的压力使大脑停止了运转，于是我只能埋头狂奔。

我飞奔着逃离

又在逃离什么？

 

***

 

我转头看着她坐在火堆旁，身上穿的已不再是原先可笑的礼服长袍，但我对她的看法仍旧不会改变。那些肩上不曾担负着一个国家命运的人永远也无法体会她身上环绕着的富贵光环所代表的含义，我知道这点，却无法给予她丝毫同情——抑或重视。无论如何，是她把我拖入了深渊，是她害我不得不陪她一同逃离她与吾王那场无爱的政治婚姻。

她似是注意到了我的视线，转身羞涩的看着我。

 

“我能请你听一下我说的而不是色迷迷地盯着她了吗？”我的养父怒气冲冲地开口。

 

“我不是、我……”我试着解释，但……

 

“告诉我你的选择，如果你现在回到芬恩身边祈求他的原谅，也许还来得及挽回；或者你也可以选择继续跟这个娇惯了的公主私奔。”

 

“我……我……我不知道该怎么办。”我沮丧极了。

 

“你爱她吗？”他开门见山地问道。

 

“当然不。”我毫不犹豫地回答。

 

“那又是为什么？为什么你要和她一起私奔？”

 

“因为这颗爱情痣。它让她陷入了爱情（的幻觉）……我、我想我有责任。”

 

他看着我叹了口气：“又是那东西？你该知道所有发生的一切都——”

 

“我知道父亲，我知道那不是我的过错。但我只是……我是说……”

 

“你希望那是你的错？”他冷哼，“听起来像是你承认爱她了。”

 

“不！我……我必须安顿好她，我得找到解决的方法或者……”

 

宝蓝色的眼睛蓦地变得深邃而悲悯，我看着父亲的眼神，不自觉深陷在蓝色的深渊中（难以自拔）。

 

“如果你没找到解决途径怎么办？设法逃亡吗？你这样不过是把她从一场无爱的政治婚姻拉进另一场无爱的政治婚姻。尽管从字面上看它们没什么区别，但事实上，没人能和另一个人仅仅出于责任而一起生活，那样的生活最终只会变成剧毒将两人的灵魂一同侵蚀——这就是你要选择的未来，或多或少；你（这么做无疑）是在签署一份死亡许可证。那样真的好吗？”

 

我的眼神逐渐褪成绝望，一如孩童终于认识到死亡。（我知道）结局会很悲伤，那将是个无人愿见，我亦不愿设想的悲惨结局；那结局是如此悲伤，以至于任何一个单词都显得太过片面；而那种感觉又似是太过简单，基础到只能用 “悲伤”一词概述。我只是看着我的父亲，看着那个即使连生父都抛弃我时，仍抚养我成人的父亲。

只是我……所以……

 

“是的，没有关系。”我如此说着，声音仿佛来自心底的深渊，茫然而犹疑。

 

他只是看着我，给予最后的箴言：

“爱也许会起作用，但除非从一开始就擦出火花，否则，责任永远都不会变成爱情。” **[9]**

 

他像一道黑影消散在风中，而最后的告诫之语亦如风中的耳语，无人听清。

 

我转身走向噼啪作响的火堆，在Grainne的身旁站定，轻柔地拥对方的头入怀。

 

“阁——”

 

“我会保护你，我会保护你不爱上我，我一定会找到解决的办法。”

我以承诺打断了她的话，尽管那更像是对自己的誓言。

 

她急促地尖叫了声，我顺势放开了她。

 

我知道我不爱她，我知道我不会爱上她，所以在治好她之前，我必须保护她远离最可能伤害她的人——那个她痴迷深爱却绝不可能予她回应的人——我。

 

那似乎是我所犯下的最严重的错误。

 

忠诚直到生命的最后一刻——那才是Diarmuid de Duibhe，骑士团中最典范的存在。他始终视主人优于一切，他永远不会拒绝一位女士的求助，无论她有多么丑陋抑或艰难。

 

而后者，却正是我坠落的源头；当选择为保护一位女士而对抗我的主人，我究竟该何去何从？哪一条路才通往彼岸？

 

我承诺会保护Grainne；我承诺永远不会伤害吾王。

我……

她……

他……

谁又想过……

我渴望什么？

 

***

 

冷静下来，有声音这么说着，但我知道自己一直都很冷静。没什么大不了的，我知道那没什么——所以为什么我要被这些猎狗追着跑？我应该……

背上忽的传来意料之外的重量。噢是了，Grainne。没错我必须保护好她。

 

我的另一只手上紧攥着匕首，看起来颇显凄凉，然而我的长枪毕竟不适合这样茂密的森林，它可能一个不慎便被缠在树上，又或者如果我挥舞的动作笨拙了些，它就会被树杈卡主。

 

一只短脚猎狗猛的朝我扑了过来，但在碰到Grainne之前……我的手已经紧紧抓住了它的咽喉，一个用力并将头扯断。

 

我们继续狂奔着，脑中却清楚地知道迈出的每一步都可能是最后的脚步。我知道我即将死去……却只能奋力奔跑，持续无望的逃亡，伪装希望仍在前方。

 

……

 

当最后一口气从口中呼出，我狼狈地被树根绊倒在地。

 

“Grainne……”

在细想之前，单词便已脱口而出。

 

但不知为何，我背上的重量竟倏地消失了。

 

Grainne在哪里？

 

一条猎犬潜伏着向我的喉咙行进，垂涎的口水无一不宣示着将我撕成碎片的自信。

脑中猛地一阵头晕眼花，我最终的希望就只剩下Grainne能侥幸逃脱，但……

 

我又该如何？

 

若说我对自己还有任何愿望的话，那便是让一切回到起点了吧……不、甚至不需要那样，我只是想尽我的忠诚。

 

**向谁？**

 

我自己。

我希望证明自己的忠诚……我……

如若此生已不允许，那就让来生，来生请允我竭尽吾之忠诚。让这一切不再发生。

做一名忠诚的骑士，那即是我之所求。

 

是的，如果这世上，在任何地方，真的有所谓的万能许愿机的话，请倾听我的祈……

 

最后一个字再也没能说出。

 

事实上，那只想要杀死我的猎狗已彻底被我手中的匕首一分为二。芬恩共派出了三只猎犬 **[10]** ，而这三只都已经留在了这里，那么Grainne会在哪里？

视线尽头，只有那阳光汇聚之下，死神肆虐的背影。哈……

 

在晕厥之前，我希望Grainne能最终逃脱此地，只因在他 **[11]** 收割完猎犬之后，下一步便会是她的性命。

然而不可否认的是，眼前的这一幕是如此的珍贵，古老而神圣，以至于我甚至想让她看到它——也许那会让她不再那么任性。

 

带着这样的念头，我失去了意识。

 

***

 

这是……他的回忆。

只是众多过往中的一部分。

只是，一段记忆。 **[12]**

一段就在这短短五天内发生的记忆，尽管如此，却仍只能称之为记忆。

 

（这几天里，他）如狂乱的风暴席卷过被视作地狱的战场，盲目而肆虐，却只为保护一个女人，一个他并不关心甚至全然陌生的女人。

该称他为耻辱吗？这样的一个人……

 

该称他为恶魔吗？

——仅用三天的时间，他就彻底摧毁了一个部落；

 

该称他为懦夫吗？

——他单挑了整个部落，以空酒桶滚下陡峭的悬崖，让所有尝试的人都承受了被碾压致死的滋味；

 

该称他为屠夫吗？

——第二次，他行走于枪尖，而将七位勇士撕裂于枪下； **[13]**

 

而此刻，他全副武装，仿佛夹杂了冰与火的暴风，携带着愤怒与残忍，再度席卷而来。

 

那金黄的蔷薇将对手们逐一暴露在（早已被他们遗忘的）死亡的阴影之下，而那鲜红的长枪更将他们神圣的护佑破除。

 

那难道不是种不公正的优势吗？

这个男人，打破了诸多誓言，却只为了守住一个禁制，难道不是个伪君子吗？

更重要的是，他难道不该死吗？

 

他不知道；

无论多么努力地思索，他都给不出答案——他给不出一个摒弃了骄傲的答案。

所以他只能逃避。逃避去思考一切，只是暴风似地盲目杀戮。

 

这是他的错吗？

是的，他依旧坚信这是他的过错，毕竟是他的优柔寡断造成了如此多的死亡。

但与此同时，他亦在惶恐，英雄也会害怕，更何况是他呢？

他掠夺着众人的生命

却不觉得自己仿若神祗；

甚至他不觉得自己还算是个法师；

他只是一个凡人，一个摧毁了自己全部信仰的凡人

——即使他不曾攻击他的友人，亦不曾碰触他的君主或是他预订的新娘。

 

他仅仅只是，一个甚至无法做出抉择的人类罢了。

 

所以此刻……他只能如毁灭的风暴般肆虐，将内心深处的情感尽数隐藏。

然而即使他狂暴如斯，在那个将太阳的光辉都遮蔽的死神面前，也不过像是小小的脾气罢了。不像他只能祈求来生再尽其忠诚，对那位死神而言，在侍奉君王的同时保护好Grainne，这点显然游刃有余。

 

所以Grainne，你该爱上他的……

 

——呵，我真是一个傻瓜。我竟忘了，我忘了你从不曾堕入爱河，不过是这张脸在你纯洁的灵魂中强行塞入了“诱惑”罢了。因为我的懦弱，我甚至不敢直面这一事实。

——我很抱歉，Grainne，不管安格斯怎么说，这一切确实都是我的错。

 

但是Grainne啊，为什么你会相信自己爱着我呢？

 

***

 

当一个人受了伤，照顾他的人也许会花上数分钟哭泣，最终满怀希望地等待对方醒来。而当照顾伤者的正是伤害了他的人时，情况便自然不同了——毕竟那人清楚的知道伤者将会存活还是死去，也正是因此，我才会对飞溅到脸上的灼热而疼痛的泪珠深感不解。

仿佛鳄鱼的眼泪，这样的举动相当令人犯恶。

 

她仍在哭泣，我知道那是因为我的缘故，但我……

 

终于，我忍受不住地睁开眼，恰对上红肿的眼眶。它们并不美丽；但不可否认的是它的确带着另一种魅力，那是脆弱，由哭闹这一行为本身而引发的脆弱感。

 

“我很好，我真的没事了……所以，请别哭了。”

我用虚弱的嗓音发出模糊的呼喊，下一秒，身体被紧拥入怀中。

“Grainne，伤口！”

尖锐的痛楚猛然间传至四肢百骸，但她依然不肯放手。

“这是真的……你还活着，我以为你就要死了！”

“Grainne。”我试着开口，却在下一瞬停住——在这冰冷的洞穴里，四周满是水滴因坠落飞溅而发出的声响，而我倏地发觉，她那紧贴着我身体的双臂已满是伤痕。

 

“抱歉，阁……”

 

我示意她尽可能保持安静；她听了进去。

一时间，雨水的啪嗒声成为洞穴中仅剩的动静，连呼吸的空气都变得紧张而令人兴奋。

 

如果她像我说的那样逃走，怎么会受伤？

唯一的解释便是她一直站在我身后，即使当死神降临，当我以为身旁了无人烟的时候，她也一直在我身后——她身上的伤口和淤青便是最好的证明。

 

“Diarmuid，从现在起，请叫我的名字，毕竟‘阁下’听起来太过生硬了。”

 

洞穴的黑暗让我见不分明，（但我知道）她在微笑，面容明亮如阳光。

但我却无法对自己的行为作出解释——如果我不知道这一切，是否还会做出同样的决定？

无论是，还是否，我想，我都已经回不去了……

 

***

 

白天，我们毫无目的地跋涉，晚上，却从不敢在同一地方滞留。

这是种如同游牧民族般的生活，而这种自由，却是以一旦被捕便会成为俘虏作为代价。因此我们只能满世界逃亡、奔跑。

她抱怨……不曾停止的埋怨。但看起来似乎她的抱怨越来越少，也许她正在适应这样的生活。

 

从一天到一周，从一周到一月，从一月到两月最终两月变成一段时间，一段我们已不用费心记录、只需用“段”来描述的时间。

 

——我幸福吗？

偶尔。

——我为自己的幸福感而内疚吗？

是的，每天的每个时刻，我都处在内疚自责之中。因为吾王……

 

他在做什么？

他需要我吗？

他在想什么？

那个承诺对他而言又意味着什么？

 

这些疑惑逐渐蔓延成毒，而后溃烂，将我们用那么多伤亡做代价争取得到的幸福侵蚀毁灭。而最终的最终，那幸福也化为了错觉。

那错觉，虚幻如徘徊在沼泽上空的薄雾，终被破魔的红蔷薇轻易戳破。

 

***

 

晨雾在洞穴中弥漫开来，逐渐打湿了我们共同披覆的斗篷。湿气和斗篷的潮冷令Grainne不自觉地颤抖着，于是我只能强压下心底的不满，将她的身躯拉得更近。待她的体温回暖，我却听到心脏跳动的声音——本该甜蜜的声响于我却如剧毒，令我恨不能封住耳朵。

类似这样的长途跋涉我们已经走了许久，而随着旅途的进行，我越发忧心起我们的资金——我已经花光了我们所带出的全部金币，但Grainne却祈求我不要变卖她的婚纱（“那是对我们的初见的唯一纪念”她如是说，我劝过她但显然并无成效）。我焦虑着这一点，并没有注意到外界的动静，直到Grainne小心地扯了扯我的衣角[14]，她的动作极为轻柔，似是压抑着情绪，却令人难以忽略。

 

随即，耳畔传来不同于以往频率的细小声音：“你听见了吗？”

我没有应声，却下意识皱紧了眉头。

 

“抱歉，我可能听错了。”

她的声音仍透着不自然地的胆怯，我不明所以。

 

“这没什么，你不需要道歉。我们中至少有一个人得意识到所处的坏境，你做的很好。”

 

我的话语成功让她安静了一段时间，厚重的浓雾使得五米开外的一切景物都见不分明，于是我们继续沉默地在雾中穿行。

 

我不清楚她为何会有这样的变化，作为一个骑士，改变对我来说从来都不常见。

战斗。饱腹。入睡。

这就是一个骑士的生活日常。

 

那有趣吗？

Grainne曾经这么问过，我却无法给出回答。

比起是否有趣……我甚至从未想过那是可以用“有趣”来判断的。

对我而言，那不过是生活的惯例，一如农民始终日出而作、日落而息；仅此而已。

 

没用多少时间，逃亡也已成了另一种惯例。人类几乎能够习惯任何一切，多么可怕的事实。我曾经痛恨这番境况，但如今……

我告诉自己我依旧痛恨这一切，但与之相反地是，我的身体却屈从在命运的脚下。这是如此地令人感到……烦躁，就像我耳边不曾停歇的细碎声响一般。

我看向Grainne，但是不，她不是声音的发源地。

 

“Di、Diarmuid，你能听到这声音吗？”

 

我只是点了点头，转而将我仅剩的全部能量都灌输到体内微弱的魔术回路。莫名的直觉涌上心头，我迅速拉过Grainne，扯紧了斗篷。

 

清风吹散了雾气，将这广袤的天宇显露于我们眼前——下一瞬，似有万千的飞镖正朝着我们所在的方向袭来。

 

若留在斗篷内，我们只能束手束脚地迎来死亡；

而若撤去斗篷，行动虽然自由，下场却仍是死亡。

 

绝对的预知让我清楚这一劫难以避免，但尽管如此，也总会有某种方法……一定有某种方法可以让我们逃生。

 

我们已经站在了这里，站在了路途的尽头。

只要穿过这片沼泽，就到了海神的领土 **[15]** ，到了传说之境。

只要穿过这片沼泽，就到了世界的尽头。

 

只要到达那里，我所背负的禁制便不再存在，而我也能够将Grainne归还吾主，一切都将归于最初的幸福。

 

但我却被阻在了这里。

无法抵达终点

。

若Grainne死去，我永远不能达成心愿。

若我死去，亦然。

因此……

 

我开口，尽可能使自己的声音保持镇静：

“Grainne，这将是我给予你的唯一命令，知道吗？”

 

她的脸色变得严肃。

“不要妄图寻求死亡。”我听见自己的声音严厉而冷峻，于是我试着让它变得更和善些，“呆在这里，不要走动，也不要触碰任何东西；斗篷将会融入沼泽的伪装，所以只要你不动，就不会有问题。”

 

她最后看了我一眼，脸上是我不曾见过的表情……

“你什么时候回来？”

 

这一问是如此直接，直接到令我无法作答。

“当我手握胜利。”我如此回答，偏过头拒绝与她对视。

 

我试图尽我最大的可能安慰她，只是……在我目及之处，我看不到希望。至始至终……

有疑惑猛然跃入脑海：我为什么要这么做？

为什么我不选择逃离？

 

只因为我是一名骑士吗？

——不，骑士永远只会撤离，一个骑士人生的大多数时候都在撤退。

 

是因为我需要确保Grainne回到吾主的怀抱吗？

——那又为何我不告诉她‘朝着尽头的方向奔跑’呢？分明只有一小段的距离，为何我不告知她呢？

更何况当她到达那里，我就不再负有禁制，我就能够回到几英里外，告诉吾主这一切。

 

为什么事情会陷入这样的境地？

为什么？

在分明可以迅速了结一切的此刻，为什么我要站在这里，挣扎求生？

 

我完全可以告诉那个驾着睡莲前来复仇的疯老女巫 **[16]** 真相，告诉她我是她所守护之人（指芬恩）最忠诚的骑士——为什么我要如此拼命地奔跑闪躲，避开那投掷而来的飞镖？

 

我本该一心只祈求吾主的原谅，却又为什么要用双枪指着他的乳母如同对待一个仇敌？

 

“我……你……”

她说出的第一个单词在我脑中浮现，我却不愿深入思考。

 

不，那不是我想要的。

我并不是那么打算的。

我的身体已然背叛了君主；我绝不愿连本心都一同背叛。

她（指Grainne）不过是一个我甚至要确保她远离自己的人罢了。

 

随着我又一次的跃入空中躲开飞镖，体内本就微弱的回路发出痛苦的哀鸣。

 

然而……

必灭的黄蔷薇向下直冲向巨大的睡莲。

 

可是……

Grainne在害怕。

她害怕着这场交战的结局。

——这就是她神色复杂难辨的缘由。

——她在恐惧。

 

所以……

我挥舞着黄枪，用魔力冲撞上（女巫前方的）防御之墙。

 

——铿。

 

清晰的撞击声让我明白这防御并非无边无际——她周身布着有界的探测场与结界，但至少还不到墙的宽度。

无形的攻击也被那结界挡下，显然面前的女巫对武器及相关技术的一切都有所了解。

这么一来……

 

鲜红。

我的视野一片鲜红。

 

那红色是如此浓郁，甚至连破魔的红蔷薇和它相比都像是粉色。

那红色又是如此鲜艳，鲜艳得近乎朱红。

就是这么一种红得仿佛熟烂般令人作恶的颜色，吞没了我眼前的世界。

 

她咯咯地笑着。

那笑声是如此响亮，我确信即使是斗篷下的Grainne，都听得一清二楚。

 

我的手臂、背和腿都在流血，有些飞镖仍嵌在其中，还有些甚至刺穿了我的身躯。

——讽刺的是，正是这些飞镖让我得以（在这瞬间）停滞在空中。

 

她仍咯咯地笑着。

明明只是笑声。却听得人心生烦躁。

相当的烦躁。

 

而事实上，她并不苍老。

甚至于她也算不上是个女巫。

苍老而布满皱纹的脸庞不过是夸大后的掩饰，掩饰那终将逐渐消逝的美丽容颜。

 

她将自己幻化成巫婆，只因所有人都认为她是这副模样。

她将自己幻化成巫婆，因为到了最后，甚至连她自己都觉得她就是如此。

 

人间的世界是种溃烂的剧毒……它会不断地恶化，而后扩散蔓延。

 

——这就是结局。

这就是他——那个洞悉一切人类所想所愿的神祗——所提出的疑问的最终解答。

 

“那样真的好吗？”

他问我是否可以接受这样的结局。

他问我是否认为自己能够接受这一结局。

 

而此刻，答案终于出现在了我的面前。

 

我仍有一个选择。

我还有一个眼前笑着的妇人所没有的选择。

我还有一个斗篷下啜泣的Grainne所没有的机会。

 

相较之下，那些沿着自己的命运之路行走的凡人们却从未被问过是否愿意接受（自己的命运）。

——我必须承认，在我内心深处，我认为他们比我坚强。

他们永远要比Diarmuid Ua Duibhe坚强。

 

因为我从不知道，我从不知道我曾经可以选择。

我从不知道哪个选择才是正确。

更重要的是……

 

“那真的没问题吗？”

 

如果我不知道自己会有怎样的选择，那也没关系吗？

 

不。

当然不。

如果我说没关系，那是对那些被迫遵循命运路途的人们的侮辱。

 

所以我只能承受这一命运；不去思考哪一个才是正确的选择。

所以我只是坚持着，坚持那让我步入和全世界对抗的境地的选择，坚持保护这个我必须保护她远离自己的人。

 

哪怕此刻我的眼前一片殷红。

哪怕此时我全部的知觉只剩痛楚。

 

我脸上唯一的表情，也只有遗憾。

对眼前刚被红枪刺穿的女巫的遗憾。

 

投出的红枪在空气中划出仿若哭泣的微弱声响，将女巫的性命收割；

真名宣告着英雄的终结 **[17]** ：

 

Gae Dearg.

 

平稳的声音终没能穿过沼泽，去告诫那尽头处的人们走上勇敢之途。

 

被鲜红血液浸染的红枪向着女巫冲刺而去。

它触碰到巫女的结界——边界随之崩溃；

它触碰到她脚下的睡莲——如同刺穿莲叶；

最终，它触碰到女巫早已老去的心脏——于是一切都只剩下飞溅的鲜血。

 

没有闪烁的光影；

没有绚烂的光芒；

 

有的只是一个男人杀死了一个女人。

有的只是一个女人咒骂着一个男人。

有的只是一个男人从空中坠落。

坠入他所以为的虚无。

 

然而事实却是，他落入了一个人的怀中——一个，他以为会害怕到不敢从斗篷中走出的人的怀抱。

 

***

 

猛然间，我惊醒过来，意识到我们已到达了目的地，所谓世界的尽头。

这里空无一物，没有嶙峋的石块，亦没有无尽的黑暗；有的只是一个悬崖，和一片广阔的汪洋绵延直至与天交接。而这里会被称为尽头的唯一原因，只是在那丛造型诡异的灌木旁的那扇通往仙境的大门。

Grainne面带警戒地站在离我不远的地方。禁制已被打破，而她的表情似是在期待着什么。

只是如果禁制已经去除，为什么我却感觉不到任何异样？我所有的感觉只有空虚，和旅途开始时一样的空虚。

 

“所以，我们接下来要去哪儿？”她说着，强装的笑容却在慢慢崩溃。

 

为什么？我问自己。

为什么我不敢直视她的眼睛？

当她带着几近破碎的心情开口，为什么我不敢告诉她我的预谋？

 

我们都知道时间不多，费奥纳骑士团很快就会抵达这里。

 

“我……”

我张了张口，终回归了沉默。

我没有开口，只因我知道……她知道我想说什么。

 

她知道这里也许就是终点。

——否则她何必说去“世界的尽头”？

她知道这里也许就是结局。

她知道这里不会有任何人的解脱，这里有的只是被无情践踏的爱情。

她知道会是这样的一个结局。

她永远不可能被拯救。

 

她想过解脱吗？

——当然。每个人都渴望解脱。

——只是从一开始，他们就没有逃脱的可能。

 

所以她攥紧了她手中的一切。

这个任性的公主紧攥着她为自己抢来的短暂幸福，希望着，祈求着，愿这幸福能够让她在悲惨而永恒的未来——一片毫无感情并被名为“责任”的荆棘覆盖的荒土——中坚持下去。

 

所以她竭尽了一切，去守护这段名为幸福的脆弱幻觉。

 

所以我也会坚持下去。

我会告诉她我的决定。

我会让不可能成为可能，只要她希望，只要她还真心想要（那样的未来）。

 

“你真的愿意吗？”

 

她点了点头，声音微弱不明：“是的那样很好，一直都很好。”她停顿了一刻，却让我恍惚觉得那一刻便是永恒，“因为我们会一直在一起。”

 

她说的没错。

 

她告诉了我一个我不可能交给养父的答案：一切都会变好的，即使我们不爱彼此。

 

会好起来的。只要我们在一起，一切就都会好起来的。就是这样，没有任何其他因素。

如果我们让彼此间的仇恨加剧，让那仇恨把我们拉入地狱，那么，那地狱里也只会有我们两人而已。所以的痛苦都只会由我们承担。所以没有关系，一切都没有问题。因为我们在一起，并且也许、只是也许，有一天我们会发现消除毒素的解药，某种一个人无法发现、只有两个人尽全力合作才可能找到的解药[18]。

 

叹了口气，我决定问出那个本该在旅程第一时间就提出却被我隐瞒至今的问题：

 

“你爱我哪里呢？”

 

我问道，泪水溢满了她的眼眶。

[END]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Amor：古罗马神话中的爱神，即丘比特（Cupid）
> 
> [2] 章节序：太文艺了真心难翻TUT……感谢狐狸阿姨帮忙~
> 
> [3] 原文是Milord，但感觉公主对迪卢木多说“老爷”不太合适，于是采用了“阁下”的说法
> 
> [4] 神话中，公主在酒中下了安眠药（这个似乎不用注OTZ）
> 
> [5]原文用的是Woman……本来以为是少女啥的呢。
> 
> [6] 应该是指芬恩不是因为对公主的爱而愤怒；（我差点以为是芬恩跟迪酱有啥了囧）
> 
> [7] who is in mid-swing.这个怎么翻比较好？摇摆的话蛮奇怪的感觉？
> 
> [8] 迪卢木多身上的禁制中有“不可拒绝身处困境的女子的请求”一条
> 
> [9] "Love maybe work but work will never be love, there has to have been a spark in the beginning."求指导>


End file.
